L. P. Nethsinghe et al, Rubber Chem. Tech. 57, 779 (1984) show that N-lower alkyl-alpha-phenyl or substituted phenyl nitrones are effective antifatigue, antioxidant and antiozonant agents for vulcanized rubber.
K. B. Chakraborty et al, J. Appl. Poly. Sci., 30, 3267 (1985) disclose aldonitrones containing a phenolic group which are effective as melt stabilizers for polypropylene. These nitrones are the N-phenyl or N-tert-butyl-alpha phenyl or substituted phenyl nitrones.
A. Y. Gerchikov et al, Zh. Prikl. Khim., 1986, 108 (C.A., 106, 4388n (1987)) describe amide substituted nitrones as antioxidants for industrial esters derived from pentaerythritol.
Japanese Sho No. 59-11345 describes the melt stabilization of olefin polymers using selected aldonitrones and ketonitrones. N-tert-butyl-alpha-phenyl nitrone is exemplified as a process stabilizer for polypropylene. Substitution on the N-atom of the nitrone is described as alkyl of 1 to 18 carbon atoms, phenyl or tolyl. Substitution on the alpha-carbon is hydrogen, phenyl or substituted phenyl.
M. Schulz et al, Plaste Kautsch. 1986, 209 (C.A. 105, 173628a (1986)) discloses the antioxidant activity of N-phenyl aldonitrones or ketonitrones as antioxidant activity of N-phenyl aldonitrones or ketonitrones as antioxidants for polypropylene. N-tert-butyl or N-phenyl-alpha-phenyl or substituted phenyl nitrones are described.
None of these references disclose the instant long chain N-alkyl-alpha-alkyl nitrones or their use as process stabilizers for polyolefins.